


O What a Tangled Web

by LadySilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can't you see my clever?, Coach still hates Greenberg, Deliberate Bad Fic, For the Lulz, Gen, Greenberg knows all, In every timeline, No you can't, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Now it's your headcanon, You can't tell me this isn't the truth, oh the feels!, this is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the school knew Greenberg's secret, except for when they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O What a Tangled Web

Everyone in Beacon Hills High School except the stoners and a few kids who'd been out sick knew Greenberg's secret since he'd told them all at that the pep rally right before the lacrosse team went out and won their fifth straight state tournament. He thought they'd be grateful to learn why their memories sometimes didn't match their observations, like the time that Coach went around for three weeks insisting that he was actually the gym teacher instead of the economics teacher even though he only subbed in the class sometimes when Mr. Gilbert had yet another one of his migraines. And, actually, Greenberg had probably just explained Mr. Gilbert's migraines, too, but he didn't really care about that so much as he'd alter all the timelines he could get his hands on to make sure that Coach was never his full time gym teacher again.

After the screaming, jeers, and accusations of insanity died down, Greenberg decided that telling everyone about his ability to time travel has been a bad idea, so he goes back in time and stops himself from making that mistake. Instead he chooses to make the winning goal in the game. The team goes out for pizza afterward and he gets a trophy and even Coach finds something not too mean to say about him. He likes the praise so much that, later, as he examines the mess of timelines and decision points that led to him having this moment, he decides that it doesn't matter if everyone thinks its 2013 instead of 2011. That happens sometimes. He figures, if it becomes an issue, he can always untangle it later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[O What A Tangled Web] - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232471) by Anonymous 




End file.
